Turn My Black Rose Red
by Crysie1979
Summary: Lauren is scared to show Puck how she really feels
1. Chapter 1

Turn My Black Rose Red

Lauren Z. & Noah Puckerman

*Can I ask you a question please

Promise you won't laugh at me

Honestly I'm standing here

Afraid I'll be betrayed.

As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams

So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away

Can you turn my black roses red?

Can you turn my black roses red?*

So much love has gone wrong, but are you the one who can take all of my pain away? Your voice, as sweet as it is that comforts me in times of everlasting darkness could take away the dreams of love forever and replace them with realities. I am the Queen of the Night; can you be my King?

*Drowning in my loneliness

How long must I hold my breath

So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea

I reach to the sky as the moon looks on

One last year has come and gone

It's time to let your love rain down on me*

Too long have I resisted the touch of another soul upon my forlorn heart, but are you the one? Can you fill my emptiness and make me whole again. Can you turn the depressing darkness into love? I am alone without you, and how much longer will the loneliness last?

*Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)

Cuz

I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love (x6)

Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)

Cuz I'm feelin like I'll blame in on love

I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love*

If you don't then who will? Who will save me from myself? Until they do there is no other blame for the despair inside of me. Will you be responsible for lifting that cloak of unease? I love you, but could you ever love me back? Could you Puck? How can I write something like this about him and not want to share it. Little did she know, he heard her singing it and he knew he was going to have to make sure that she was his. But how?

*To Be Continues*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Puck walked down the hallways and ran into Rachel. He smiled because he knew she could help him write down his feelings and talk to him on how to express his true feelings for Lauren.

Puck, "I need your help my Jewish Princess." (smiling)  
Rachel, "what do you need help with Noah?"  
Puck, "Help me write a song for Lauren. I want to show her how I really feel and show that I want her and only her."  
Rachel, "OK." Let's go to the park and we will start there."

They sat at the picnic table and wrote for hours and when it was dark Noah finally had the perfect song that he would sing to Lauren.

Rachel, "You really are in love with her?"  
Puck, "she makes me feel things that I have never felt before; and she makes me want to be a better person. She calls me on my bull shit and don't take crap from me or anyone else. When she smiles I feel like I am the only person that gets that beautiful smile."

Rachel, "I am hoping that she will like this song and she will tell you how she feels."

That night when Puck got home, he looked at his secret picture that he had of Lauren and smiled. He knew she was beautiful inside and out and he was hoping that she would take him even though he isn't perfect. He fell asleep holding onto her picture.

The next morning he was the last one to walk into Glee club. He saw her and his heart jumped a thousand times and his palms started to sweat. He asked Mr. Shue if he could sing a song that he wrote with the help of Rachel.

Mr. Shue, "let's hear what you got Puck."

Puck, "this song is for someone very special. I hope she knows how much she is to me."

Rachel was sitting by Lauren so she could watch her facial expression as Noah was singing.

Verse  
All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I

Chorus  
I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do

Verse  
In my world before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Til that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all my heart  
'Til my dying day

Chorus

Once he was done everyone clapped and Lauren had tears running down her face. Puck put down his guitar and walked over to Lauren and took her hand and pulled her to him. He whispered, "Lauren I love you and I want to be with you". She wiped his tears and smiled at him and then kissed him. She was willing to give him a chance thanks to the song that he sung for her and just hoped things would work for them.

Lauren, "I love you to Noah. Please don't break my heart."

Puck, " I will show you every day that I love you and I will prove to you, that I am worth having as a boyfriend.

Mr. Shue, "Puck, do you think you and Lauren could sing that song for everyone at Sectionals?"  
Puck, "If Lauren is ok with it then we can."  
Lauren, "that is fine. But shouldn't Rachel or Quinn sing it?"  
Puck, " I will not sing it if it is not with you"  
Mr. Shue, " there you go, It is yours and Puck's song, you two will sing it.

Lauren looked at Puck and smiled. She was happy and she was going to sing their song at Sectionals. What else could happen to them?


End file.
